


Honey you are a rock (upon which I stand)

by natxsteve



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brief mention of Bucky Barnes, Brief mention of Scott Lang, Brief mention of Tony Stark - Freeform, Civil War (Marvel), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers (2012), Romanoce, alternate univers, otp, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natxsteve/pseuds/natxsteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For the record, our lives would have been easier if we had help from Scott." </p><p>"Shrinking into a size of an ant to stalk our friends? He obviously wouldn't approve of this. Not to mention, Steve and Natasha." Sam's throat tightened just by thinking of the multiple ways Natasha would have done if ever they did proceed to their incredulous plan.</p><p>"Oh very well then, ten bucks says they're making out." Clint nodded in assurance, carrying a smug expression on his face. </p><p>"Twenty says they're ONLY trying to work things out." Sam eyed him carefully, a hand buried inside his pocket preparing to hand the bill out. </p><p>-x-</p><p>She had a plan, he disapproved, they argued (but that didn't last long) because in the end, nothing really matters more than their love for each other. Civil War. </p><p>* A companion fic for my previous works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey you are a rock (upon which I stand)

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say watching this certain deleted scene in AoU inspired me to write this fic. Let me know what you think whether it's about the deleted scene, the way Natasha was written in the said movie, 100000 reasons why Romanogers should happen, sassy Scarlett and Cevans, my story - anything... absolutely anything. :-) 
> 
> Inspired by the song 'Green Eyes' by Coldplay (specifically the cover by Holly Henry)

Three pairs of worried eyes were going back and forth along the room, it has been going on for quite some time now and Clint had to admit it was starting to make him dizzy. With Sam leaning against the wall, Wanda sitting uneasily on the carpeted floor and Clint with his arms crossed on his chest, they all silently watched as both of their friends argued in front of them. It wasn't exactly a sight worth seeing, but they couldn't bear to leave them just when things started to get worse and the tension gets thicker with each passing minute. 

"Steve, please..." Her hand finding its way on his arm but he abruptly turned away.

"No, and you know I won't let you." His eyebrows quivered, searching her eyes. He honestly couldn't take it anymore. Who knew it could be this complicated when you and your partner are on opposing sides? If this is what it feels like being in a relationship, then he had to admit it scared him to death. One mistake, and he thinks he might lose her. If only Natasha wasn't too stubborn, then things wouldn't have gotten this far. 

"I can take care of myself. And YOU know that, too." She pointed out, trying her hardest not to raise her voice. Steve ran a hand on his hair in frustration. She figured he'll never get it, and so she rolled her eyes, placing both hands on her hips. "I'll join Stark and try to get all the information needed for -"

"And you think, it's just THAT easy?" His tone was thick with so much rage, replying to her as if it was just a silly joke. He waved a hand dismissively and walked a few steps closer to her. "Look, I know what you're trying to do... and I appreciate it, I really do. But I can't let you go to harm's way just for this. I can't let you do this, Natasha... it's too dangerous."

"What am I a kid? The last time I checked, I'm the one who's responsible of my own life and my decisions." She poked his chest with every word, with her eyebrow creased and her chest heaving. 

"Oh shit." Clint whispered, eyes turning south avoiding Natasha's glare. Steve and Natasha's gaze turned to three of their friends, feeling embarrassed of how they somehow got involved in their fight. Steve gave one last look to Natasha and took a step back, heading straight to the three of them. 

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. "I'm sorry you had to see this, we're just having a --"

"Couple fight." Wanda finished him off, a sly smile forming her lips. She tried looking at the positive side of everything even when she feels like there's none, she just couldn't handle seeing both of her closest friends go through this. She couldn't decide who has the most significant point in this situation, not when she knew both were doing this because of how much they care for each other.

Natasha rolled her eyes and smirked, "You could say that, kiddo." 

Sam nodded, straightening his posture. "I know you guys are just trying to protect each other, but can you do it in a much more unflustered way? Can't have another fight come from this."

Clint tilted his head, "He's right. Both of you just drop it." He shrugged, Natasha rolled her eyes once again and mocked a laugh. "Thanks for your big help, Clint." 

"Don't mention it." Clint grinned. "Now cut the crap. As much as it'll make me sick, I'd rather see you two making out than this." His smile turned stoic, as Sam and Wanda fought the urge to laugh. 

Steve nodded in agreement, his cheeks turning to a shade of red. "He's right." He waited for Natasha's eyes to have it locked with his and smiled, his hand reaching out for hers.  
"We can do it in a better way, right?" 

There he goes again with the puppy eyes. As much as it annoys her to death, there was always something about him and his actions that makes her fall back to her knees. Sam was right, there were a million other options to fix this and not one of them should involve both of them yelling on top of each other's lungs. A smile tugged on the corner of her lips, reaching out to his hand as they interlocked their fingers together. Something that they have been accustomed through the past months they have been together. She held it tightly, feeling the warm touch overwhelm her skin, making her feel alive again. "I suppose.."

They started walking out together, making their way to his room. It took only a few steps before they both turned around to call their friends' attention. "Thank you." Steve spoke, his firm tone now evidently faded and has been replaced with a hopeful voice. 

"You're welcome." Wanda grinned, waving her hand as a gesture of saying goodbye.

"Hey, did I say make out? I meant make up, Cap!" Clint yelled. 

And only the echo of their laughter from the hallway can be heard after that.

* * *

  
When they finally made it inside his room, Steve and Natasha went straight to the edge of his bed to take a seat. Eyes and hands still locked on to each other, he smiled once again. It was different, more genuine, it was topped with so much love she can feel her heart beating out of her chest. He ran a hand on her face, pulling a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You know I love you, right?" He whispered, his voice almost close to breaking. It was a moment of weakness and it was meant to be felt by her of all people. Natasha nodded, looking back at the past months before it led to this. Steve having to see her with Bruce, the vision he got from Wanda, Peggy's death, Bucky, Tony, - she couldn't handle the fact that he had to go through all of these, she wasn't sure how he exactly survived but he knew why, and it was because of her. 

She was his rock, his foundation, everything that makes Steve, him - it was all because of her. He couldn't picture a life without her, let alone see her jeopardize everything for the sake of him. "I'm sorry if I can't have the courage to let you go and join Stark, and I know you're doing this for us... but I can't afford to lose you."  
Tears were dying to fall from her eyes at that very moment, but she knew there was so much more to prove. With a shaky breath, she cupped his face and pulled him closer till their foreheads were pressed together. "Do you remember what I asked you back then?" She asked in a low tone, he could smell the taste of her breath and her hands have never been more open to hold him like this. 

He silently nodded, he closed his eyes and caught her hand that was on his face. He held it tightly and pressed it on his lips, an act of motion that Natasha loved. "If it was down to me to save your life, and you be honest with me, would you trust me to do it?"

And at that split second, he remembered looking back at those emerald eyes he loved. He saw the both of them back in Sam's room again, with her still wearing a black tank top and her hair slightly messed up - she was beautiful as ever. This was the first time they both took their guards down, this was the first time she opened up to him and looking back, this was the moment when he knew that he was slowly falling in love with her. It wasn't simple, took him long enough to realize it, he was sure, but there were no words said - no, not until Bruce came till his brain and heart fully registered that he wanted her. He remembered her question, and the exact words he said back. Going back to their current situation, with this close proximity and faces merely inches away from each other, he once again had a glimpse of realization of how far they've gotten together.  
He trusts her with his whole life, and there was no need for questioning to that. Her plan was an intention to save the both of them, and even if it's risky - this is Natasha and not just any kind of person. He knew that she was totally capable of handling herself and that she's done an amazing job at it for years. He cupped the back of her neck as he pulled her head closer to him. 

As soon as his lips made contact with hers, she felt every muscle in her body froze. It was unexpected, but she didn't pull back instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss even more. He tasted like ice cream on a hot sunny day, if you'd ask what kissing Captain America feels like. She missed being this close to him, the past few days were rough and absolutely gave no time for them to be together. But now that they're here, reconnected once again - she couldn't be more happy. He bit his lip to reprimand itself from shaking as they pulled back. Natasha opened her eyes and find him better than before, she leaned closer to trace his bottom lip with her thumb and smiled. 

"You know I trust you, Nat." His expression softened as his ocean blue eyes traced her every feature. 

"I know you're afraid... but you're not going to lose me." She promised, a hand carefully placed on her chest. 

He nodded, rest assured. "So does that mean I can't see you on a daily basis anymore?" He smirked, eyes gazing down on the floor. Just by thinking of it dreaded him a lot.

She lifted his chin, pleading him to look at her once again. "There are plenty of options, Steve. We'll just have to find the right timing - that's all." She promised.  
"You do know the next time, we might see each other it'll involve all of our friends fighting, including me and you..." He stated, his hand holding her wrist

That sudden thought alarmed her but there was no turning back now. She was fully aware that her friends are going to the exact notion as them. It didn't have to go this far but that didn't leave them any choices either. Whatever tomorrow brings, they just had to face it - together. If this is the only way to settle their own differences and beliefs, then so be it. 

"I know..." She inhaled deeply fingers grasping his, shamelessly admitting that it scares her too. "You have to promise me one thing, babe." She uttered, almost frowning to Steve's expression.

"You're calling me babe again." He squinted, straightening his posture. There are only rare moments wherein she would call him that, and most of the time - it's because she desperately needed something from him.

"Why am I not allowed?" With a skeptical look on her face, she asked completely mocking him.

"No - I mean, yes... of course. But you don't normally call me that, not when you need something from me." He defended, pinching the bridge of his nose.

She replied, a mischievous smile forming on the corner of her lips. "Oh Rogers, you know me so well -" Her arms snaked around his neck once again.

"Cut to the chase. What do you want, Romanoff?" His eyebrow creased.

"Nothing." She leaned closer, her fingers lightly grazing his hair on the back leaving shivers on his spine.

"Oh, c'mon -" 

"Okay fine. You got me. Again." She cuts him off, irritated. Her exasperation faded and was replaced with a small smile, "You have to promise me something." She began to say. His pulse thumped, having a clear idea of what she was about to ask from him. 

"Why do I have the strangest feeling I'm not going to like this?" He asked, dismayed. He dropped his gaze and had his eyes fixated on something else, anywhere - not to those alluring emerald eyes staring back at him. 

"Please take good care of yourself, Steve." She cuts him off. She gripped the collar of his shirt, and crumpled the soft material to a fist. With furrowed eyebrows, and her other free hand caressing his chest slowly, she spoke once again. This time, it was less stoic and more desperate. "For the longest time, you've always put the sake of others ahead more than you... I can't let you do that."

"Nat--"

"Steve, please." She pleaded. He felt her breath hitched just by calling his name. He swallowed hard, unable to think. He's Captain America for God's sake. It's his duty and responsibility to put the well being of others first before himself. Other than being a good lover for his girlfriend, there's nothing much more he knew how to do but to save the world. It was destined, it was meant to be that way and he knew that it was his calling the minute the serum entered his system. What she was asking from him is too much, but having to hear her call for his name again with desperate plead is unbearable. Now he's left unsure.

He heaved a sigh, his chest taking uneasy breaths. Natasha waited in silence for his reply, and believe it or not it took him longer than she expected. "Is this what you want?" He asked with wary clearly evident in his eyes.

"More than anything." She had to admit, it was a selfish act having Steve to bring him say it. He's an Avenger, note the fact that she's one too. But for once, she wanted him to take care of himself. If something wrong happens and she can't get to him in time, he had to do it. 

"I'll do my best... but I can't give you any promises --" She didn't give him any more room to explain, instead - she enveloped him to a tight embrace. One that will linger till the next morning. Steve in returned placed a kiss on her hair, hands settling on the small of her back. 

Tomorrow will bring them to an edge and that's for sure. It's around midnight now, which left them only a few hours till they part ways for the very first time. The thought of Steve without Natasha agonized him, but he had conviction that Natasha would be perfectly capable of handling absolutely anything. Natasha on the other hand, never looked more determined than ever. She was doing this for Steve, for the both of them, for the sake of what is right for all of them. She will not betray Tony, that's not what she signed up for. She's going to make him realize a lot of important matters to her viewpoint. Yes, the man can be a bastard at times, but she firmly believed that in the end, he only wanted to do the right thing. 

Steve slowly pulled her on his lap, with Natasha's head pressed on to his chest. The room was silent, but not much to become eerie. It was comforting with only the sound of their breaths and the feeling of each other's skin. "Stay with me tonight." He whispered to her ear, carrying her to his arms. With one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back, he stood up from the edge of the bed and leaned down as he carefully laid her back to the soft mattress.  
Natasha watched as Steve crawled on to the bed, his eyes fixated on her feet - obviously clueless on how to remove the straps on her heels. With a gleeful sigh she leaned down from the headboard, pulling his arm till she finally felt the heat of his skin. "Don't worry, I got that covered." Natasha laughed. Steve grunted, scratching the back of his neck. 

"Sooner or later, you have to teach me how to remove that." He pointed out as he planted his face on the crook of her neck.

"Well Cap... you've never had any problems when it was my clothes you were removing, so what gives?"

* * *

  
"For the record, our lives would have been easier if we had help from Scott." 

"Shrinking into a size of an ant to stalk our friends? He obviously wouldn't approve of this. Not to mention, Steve and Natasha." Sam's throat tightened just by thinking of the multiple ways Natasha would have done if ever they did proceed to their incredulous plan.

"Oh very well then, ten bucks says they're making out." Clint nodded in assurance, carrying a smug expression on his face. 

"Twenty says they're ONLY trying to work things out." Sam eyed him carefully, a hand buried inside his pocket preparing to hand the bill out. 

Before Clint could further defend himself, both of their eyes landed on to a pair of fifty dollars floating on top of their heads. 

"I'll give you each a fifty, only if you both shut your mouth and leave them alone." Wanda smirked.

Clint laughed, taking the bill to his hand. "You got yourself a deal, kid."


End file.
